Lemons and Ships
by Sparkygirl1
Summary: When Life gives you Lemons, Make Lemonade! By when the Fandom gives you Ships, You fangirl/fanboy. I hope you enjoy this guys! XDD
1. Percy X Annabeth Reading

**Hello. This is Sparky.. This is my first time writing this. I hope you all like this! Everything is so out of character. Just saying. Calissa is my O.C daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. There is incest and more in here, please be careful XD- Sparky.**

Chapter 1- Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was in her cabin, reading a new book she had gotten from Calissa. Percy came walking up to her, his hair wet from just showering.

"Hi Annabeth!" He grinned and nuzzled her neck softly and lovingly.

Annabeth blushed but held his neck softly and kissed him softly, her lips brushing against his. The book she had been reading had turned her on, she had wrapped her arms around him. Percy snaked his arms around her.

"Mhmmm… Percy…" She moaned softly as Percy kissed her neck.

Percy kissed her neck, his hands on her hips, tugging on the hem of her CHB shirt. Annabeth blushed as he took it off of her, kissing her neck still moving his trail of kisses to her shoulder. Annabeth locked the door quickly before returning to Percy, kissing him, taking off his shirt revealing his defined abdomen. She blushed as she skimmed her hands over his abs. Percy smiled as she did this and took off her bra.

"You are beautiful, Wise Girl." He smiled.

"Shut up and hurry up." She demanded softly, wanting it badly now running her fingers through his messy black hair.

Percy chuckled and fondled her chest softly, loving Annabeth's moans and groans. He grasped her hips softly and the top of her chest, grinning. Annabeth's face flushed a crimson as he did this. Percy now licked her chest, which was a triple C cup, Percy loved it. Annabeth cried out softly as he did this.

"Mnhh... " She moaned, "M-More Percy!" She said.

Percy grinned and took off his pants. Annabeth gulped as she found herself staring at Percy nearly naked. They were both left in their under pants and they kissed again, but this time more heated. Percy took off her panties, taking off his boxers.

"You brought a condom?" Annabeth asked softly.

Percy nodded, "Of course."

Percy put on the condom and slowly went inside of Annabeth, moaning saying how tight she was under his breath. Annabeth cried out as a tear streamed down her face. A couple moments later those cries turned into moans, coming from Annabeth as Percy thrusted, kissing her.

"Harder Percy!" She moaned, throwing her head back, her blonde curls sticking to her sweaty face as her grey eyes rolled to the back of her head, in pleasure.

Percy went harder, as Annabeth wanted. People passed by, blushing from the noises coming from the Athena cabin. Annabeth cried out one more time before reaching climax. Percy did the same as he slid out of Annabeth.

"T-That was amazing…" Annabeth breathed.

Percy nodded, agreeing as he wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Annabeth." He said before falling asleep, tired from his first banging with Annabeth.

"I love you too, Percy." She smiled as-well and fell asleep in Percy's arms.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! The next will be… XD Not telling. - XD Sparky.**


	2. Jason X Calissa Sickness

**Hello Citizens! Lol. I'm sorry if you guys expected one of the original ships, Buttttt no. Like I said there was incest, so here is the incest part. Remember my O.C is Calissa Mcgrace, Daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite. You can try to guess who I have her with, It is her brother, lol, take a guess. And this is in her POV. (point of view) XD- XDDD Perverted Sparky.**

 _Calissa's POV:_

I was shuffling around Camp, in my brother's sweatshirt as I was sick. I sneezed quietly and went to the infirmary and nearly fainted. I had always had a tiny tiny tiny tiny tiny thing for my brother and this jacked it up even more. He was just in his jeans and his hair was ruffled, glasses off. I squeaked and ran out. I ran to the Zeus Cabin, wrapping my arms around myself as I coughed.

"O-Oh my gods. Why is he so hot?" I told myself.

I began reminiscing about what he's upper top looked like. He had very ripped muscles and they showed. He only had a couple scars. He looked so hot. I went on my bed, wanting to just cry. He would probably never go for me! I'm his half sister! And he's my half brother. That would be wrong. I heard the Cabin door open.

"Cal? You there?" He asked softly.

"I'm here. I'm in bed." I mumbled then squeaked as I realized I was in his bed.

Jason came walking over, still just in his jeans and I gulped. He hugged me. I hugged back and squeaked as he kissed my neck.

"Calissa. I like you. I want you. Do you- Shut up and Kiss me." I ended his sentence.

We kissed again but this time more heated. I opened my mouth and skimmed my tongue across his bottom lip as he opened his mouth and our tongues began fighting for dominance. We broke apart, a line of saliva showing we were in a deep kiss. I went to kiss him but then he pushed me down back on the bed and kissed my neck softly and lovingly.

"A-Ah.." I breathed heavily at this.

He looked up at me and smirked. He took the sweater off of me and it revealed my Double D chest. He grinned and grasped my chest, trailing kisses from my lips to the top of my chest.

"S-Someone's eager!" I squeaked and arched my back, this tingly sensation running through me as it left in my lower region wanting him.

Jason said, "Shush."

He took one of my boobs and licked it, massaging the other.

"A-AH!" I said.

He did that again and again, getting loud moans and groans out of me. I growled at him and took off his pants, taking off mine in the process.

"Inside. NOW." I demanded, taking off my pink and blue lacy panties.

He grabbed his boxers and grabbed from the dresser a condom and went inside of me. It hurt at first as I grasped him and cried a little, my cries turning into gasps and moans.

"MNGHHH! FASTER! FASTER! HARDER!" I cried out, enjoying it.

He began going faster and harder, the door had opened, I heard it then I heard a gasp and a slam of the door, someone had saw us. But it was hard to hear, Jason and I were making the bed rattle and creek. I kissed Jason, this time it was lead by his grunting and he wrapped his strong arms around me and came, holding me close. I had wrapped my arms around him and came.

"JASON!" I screamed loudly.

We both collapsed, holding each other as if our life depended on it.

"T-That was amazing." I breathed out in Jason's ear.

He nodded and nuzzled into my chest, smiling.

"Goodnight." He smiled and fell asleep, face nuzzled into my chest.

"Goodnight Jason, I love you." I smiled as well before wrapping my arms again and kissed his head and fell asleep, snoring softly.

 **Hey guys! Can you see why I turned into Perverted Sparky? Hehehe. ;) I hope you guys enjoyed, please revviieewww! Anything helps! Bye guys, I'll see you in the next chapter!- No longer Perverted Sparky XD.**


End file.
